LNW:Staff
Here you can find the list of Mods. Moderators can: *Undo all of the recent edits by one user on one page. (Rollback) *Moderate chat. List of Moderators: * * Administrators can: *Delete and undelete pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Lock (proctect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Block IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Edit the interface by changing system messages and skins. List of Administrators: *BusyCityGuy Bureaucrats can: *Make other users into Moderators, Administrators, or Bureaucrats on their own wiki. *Delete and undelete pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Lock (proctect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Block IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Edit the interface by changing system messages and skins. *Undo all of the recent edits by one user on one page. (Rollback) *Moderate chat. List of Bureaucrats: * CoolShark *NancyDrew4ever * Bots are computer programmed Bot's that are made too moderate chat and view all pages in the Wiki and when found a mistake they will correct it. Bots can: *Delete and undelete pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Lock (proctect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Block IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Edit the interface by changing system messages and skins. *Undo all of the recent edits by one user on one page. (Rollback) *Moderate chat. List of Bots: * Becoming A Mod To become a Moderator you must: *Have at least 500 mainspace edits. *Account must be at least 1 month old. *Have never been blocked as a result of vandalism or other blatant offense. *Be logged in. *Understand that being a moderator is to help the wiki, and not to have "cool" extra powers. To become an Administrator you must: *Have been an active moderator for at least 1 month. *Have at least 1000 mainspace edits. *Have never been blocked as a result of vandalism or other blatant offense. *Be logged in. *Understand that being an admin is to help the wiki, and not to have "cool" extra powers. To become a Bureaucrat you must: *Have been an active administrator for at least 1 month. *Have at least 1500 mainspace edits. *Have never been blocked as a result of vandalism or other blatant offense. *Be logged in. *Understand that being a bureaucrat is to help the wiki, and not to have "cool" extra powers. What Administrators Can't Do Administrators should not use their Administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an Admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal Admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Category:Directory Category:Help